Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons
by Gold Testament
Summary: this is the second fanfic ive been working on what happens when Luke returns to Auldrant
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons**_

Chapter 1 The Return of Luke Fon Fabre

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze_

_VA rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei_

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

"You didn't come. I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the duke's manor." Spoke a woman with green eyes and blonde hair as she looked at a brunette sitting on a rock just finishing her family's song.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." spoke the brunette with sadness in her voice.

"That's why the both of you came here isn't it." Spoke a little girl wearing a pink shoulder less uniform of the oracle knights standing between the blonde woman who looks like a princess and a man with brighter hair than the woman.

"He said he'd be back so let the others sit there and tell stories at his grave, but I won't be joining them." He said as he boldly held his head up his green eyes having a small shine in the light of the full moon.

After that was said those four and a man with long brown hair in a blue uniform belonging to the Malkuth military gazed at the ruins of an island beneath the full moon surrounded by flowers.

"We should be heading back soon; the valley is dangerous at night." The soldier said.

The brunette turned getting up off the large rock she was sitting on as the others began turning the woman heard a sound behind her and out of the corner of her left eye she caught sight of a figure walking toward them. The woman her mouth open could only sit there with her friends staring at the red-haired figure walking toward them, then she finally found the strength of heart to stand and walk to the person.

"Why are… you here?" She asked nervously as she confronted the man in the white coat and black cape.

As he turned his head slightly he said, "This place has a nice view of Hod." As he began to turn his head back to the woman he said, "And also I promised someone."

The woman began to shed tears as she smiled and walked to the man with red hair. As she walked the blonde man, the little girl, and the princess also walked to him as if they were greeting a long lost friend, but the soldier stood there with his hair flowing in the wind his red eyes watching them and he smiled. For the red head the wind blew his hair and coat revealing the Key of Lorelei then it became evident.

Luke Fon Fabre has returned to the world.

And so ends the first chapter be sure to wait for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A new threat and conflicts within countries

It's been a year since Luke returned to his family, friends, and Tear. Half a year since his return he gained his own manor within Baticul as Guy, Luke's best friend, had a manor in Sheriden, Tear is the new commandant of the oracle knights, Jade remained in the Malkuth military, Natalia traveled around the world as Kimlasca-Lanvaldear's goodwill ambassador, and Anise Tatlin became the world's first female Fon Master in the Order of Lorelei with Florian, the only remaining replica of the late Fon Master Ion, stuck by her and helped her every day. Luke had to stay in Baticul to fulfill his duty as viscount of Kimlasca and those duties included: reading over laws to be passed, helping the citizens of his country, and aiding Duke Fabre and King Ingolbert VI, however he desired to travel the world with his friends but when Luke came back he and Tear were dating for the times the king decided to let his nephew out of Baticul.

"Master Luke wake up you're needed at the castle for an important task" a maid said outside the bedroom of Kimlasca's viscount.

"Yeah yeah I hear you" spoke a sleepy redhead.

"_Well I better get dressed and see what uncle needs_" thought the man.

As Luke was getting dressed he looked at his dresser and caught sight of a couple pictures one of him and his friends after his return and the other when he and Tear began dating. Once he finished remembering and getting dressed in the clothes he wore upon his return he headed for the audience hall within the castle.

Once Luke came into the audience hall he was surprised with an unexpected sight after all there were emissaries of Daath, and Malkuth.

"Guy, Anise what are you two doing here?" Luke asked surprised to see his old friends again.

"Hey Luke it's good to see you again but unfortunately Anise is here on business from Daath and…"

"And you're here on business for the Malkuth House of Lords am I right Gailardia?" Luke interrupted and asked.

"Well yeah you're right Luke" Guy replied impressed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion but there is a situation" spoke King Ingolbert.

"What is it uncle?" Luke asked.

"Well Daath, Malkuth, and Kimlasca have been having internal conflicts between the people who have long since given up on the score of Yulia and those who still live by it" King Ingolbert said with concern.

"And that's why Guy is here in Emperor Peony's stead, and Anise is here since she's the new Fon Master of the Order Of Lorelei" Luke replied.

"Exactly Luke and we've heard reports that someone has found a new type of score that was hidden away since the dawn age yet the fonstones are red as if they were a fire" the king responded.

"So the viscounts of Kimlasca and Malkuth are going to investigate with the Fon Master for the royal families." Luke replied

"My Luke you're picking things up quicker than you use to" Anise finally spoke.

"Yeah Luke you've gotten so good at figuring things out it's almost scary" Guy said with some sarcasm.

"Give it up Guy you're no Jade" Luke said as he laughed.

"Now Luke the three of you are to rest for today and begin the investigation tomorrow" Duke Fabre said.

"I understand father Guy and Anise are both more than welcome to stay at my manor for tonight that way the three of us can discuss what were going to do tomorrow and to catch up on what everyone's been up to" Luke said with a big smile.

"We have had reports that scorers are being mobilized in the vicinity of Belkend" King Ingolbert added.

"Ok so we head to Luke's manor to rest and plan then tomorrow we travel to Belkend" Guy said.

"Seems like a good idea I would like to see Luke's manor since we haven't seen him since his return" Anise said giggling.

After the three entered the drawing room of Luke's they planned for their trip to Belkend tomorrow.

"So it's agreed since it would save us a ferry trip and since we don't have the Albiore, well travel to Belkend through Inista Marsh" Luke said

"Yep" Guy and Anise said in unison.

And so ends Chapter 2 be sure to wait for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A new Journey Begins

As a new day dawns in Baticul capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear we go to Luke Fon Fabre with Guy in a bedroom with a sleeping Fon master Anise Tatlin.

"Ugh Guy how are we going to wake her Anise is such a heavy sleeper and a few hours before have to depart to Belkend" said our favorite viscount to his blonde buddy.

"Don't know Luke maybe you could kiss her since she's had a thing for you" Guy said smirking like Jade.

"Hmm I have an idea" the redhead said with a deep breath "Wow Guy is that a solid gold sword?" Luke asked completely sarcastic.

"Gold where?!" Anise said as she leapt out of bed believing Luke.

"Ok Anise get dressed and come to the drawing room for breakfast so we can catch up since we planned things out at dinner last night" Luke said as he and Guy were laying her clothes out on the bed.

"BOOO did you trick me out of bed" Anise said pouting and annoyed.

"Yep and Guy got a good look at you while you slept" Luke said sounding sort of like Jade.

Anise looked at herself in her underwear and turned completely read all over from blushing as she saw them looking at her and Luke was laughing from that comment and the expressions on hers and Guy's faces.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh get out and let me change" screamed the girl who liked them both as they began to leave.

After that moment the three were in the drawing room eating breakfast and catching up on what happened when Luke came back.

"So Luke how is everything with Tear we all know you've both been dating since you got back" Anise asked ever nosy.

"Well I haven't seen her in months so when uncle allowed me to head out of Baticul I planned on dropping by Yulia City and seeing her" Luke said sounding sad.

"It's understandable one reason I came to Baticul was because I miss Natalia, I didn't expect to go on another adventure with you and Anise" Gailardia spoke in.

"You guys worry so much about them I can't really worry about Florian since he and I live together." Anise said.

"Well for now let's head to Belkend and start with this investigation" Luke said still planning to sneak to Yulia City and see his beloved.

The trio trekked through Inista Marsh on their way to Belkend to investigate this new type of score and yet Luke looked entirely bored with that trek since the behemoth was destroyed three years ago and after leaving the marsh they set up their camp for the night and continue their trip in the morning.

And so ends chapter three sorry if it sucks I hadn't had many ideas and been busy with school be sure to wait for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The investigation begins

Luke, Guy, and Anise finally reached, the city of fon machines, Belkend. As the three looked around the city they saw soldiers resembling oracle knights around but their armor wasn't like what the trio dealt with years ago, their suits were red yellow and orange like they were on fire.

"Wow I guess this was the best place to begin our investigation since Belkend's way obvious" Anise said sarcastically.

"No kidding and if we keep going we might learn what fonon this new score is" Luke said.

"Luke" Anise said thinking him an idiot "It's obviously the fifth fonon."

"We don't know that for sure Anise that's why we're investigating" Luke responded.

"Luke has a point Anise I mean the fonstones of Lorelei's score were green like the third fonon." Guy agreed.

"Oh I see I thought Guy finally went crazy for being a servant for Emperor Peony." Anise said which began to annoy Guy.

"Hey guys can we head to the inn since it took us most of the day to run here?" Luke asked his friends.

"Sure Luke we are minus the Albiore so a rest at the inn every now and then wouldn't hurt." Guy answered.

"Wow it's kind of scary seeing Luke showing more compassion and making more sense than Asch." Anise said mockingly.

After that conversation the three went to then inn and as Luke was checking them in Anise screamed alarming the replica. After he checked the three in he ran over to where Anise screamed only to find her squeezing colonel Jade Curtiss.

"Jade it's been a while do you need any help?" Luke smiled while greeting and asking his old friend as Anise started squeezing him.

"It has been a while Luke and yes Anise's hug is starting to hurt." The necromancer replied.

After that greeting Luke and Guy pulled with all their strength to get Anise off Jade as he pushed. After a while they finally got her off the colonel.

"It seems Anise has gotten very strong." Jade said.

"Probably too strong for her own good she actually started to hurt you with that hug Jade." Luke replied.

"I can't help being so strong when a lot of those men in Daath are chasing me!" Anise yelled.

"Are you here regarding the supposed fonstones Luke, Anise?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but the three of us were going to sleep here and head to Fon Machine Lab 1 tomorrow." The Kimlascan viscount responded.

"Well with the excitement passed why don't we all go there tomorrow and catch up at breakfast." Jade remarked.

With that said the four went to their rooms and went to bed. The next day they had breakfast and Jade learned how Luke and Anise have been the six months since their reunion.

"So Luke you plan on proposing to Tear when you see her again." Jade said with a huge smirk.

"Yeah." Luke said as he blushed and gave Jade a small smile. "So Jade what is your reason for being in Belkend?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"Well I'm here to visit someone." The necromancer said leaving them in the dark.

"Well now that we've had our conversation and breakfast why don't we all head to the lab?" Guy said.

And so all four headed into the fon lab in Belkend where they were greeted by a face three of them weren't happy to see.

"DIST THE REAPER!?!" Luke, Anise, and Guy yelled seeing their old enemy in a lab coat and smiling at them.

"Hello Saphir it's been a couple months Nephry, Peony, and I were wondering if you got so hooked into your work that you forgot to write us." Jade said completely ignoring his companions shock.

"Oh sorry Jade I've been trying to find out what the researchers are up to here since they've been as worked up as I was when I tried to resurrect Professor Nebilim." Saphir said.

Luke and Guy placed their hands on the hilts of their swords and Anise was readying Tokunaga since the three didn't trust the one they've only viewed as an enemy.

"What did you find out Saphir?" Jade asked ever serious.

"I found out that many of the researchers are supporting the idea of the score that was found." The man replied.

"So you're the one who tipped uncle and Emperor Peony about the new score?" Luke asked Saphir.

"Yes turns out that it was a score created by Efreet." The white haired man responded.

"The manifestation of the fifth fonon I thought only Lorelei, Rem, and Shadow had the power to create a score." Luke said perplexed.

"That's just it people who still live by the score think Efreet created this score with the lava in Mt. Zahelo." Saphir said.

"Which reminds me why aren't you trying to fight us Dist?" Guy asked.

"That's because I renounced the me that lived for Nebilim's resurrection." Saphir began "So months after you released Lorelei Luke I asked Jade, Peony, and Nephry for another chance at friendship with them and King Ingolbert willingly gave me a job as a researcher here." He finished.

Heh Dist the Reaper given a second chance by his old friends and helping Luke and his group it's quite a twist in life. Wondering what's next than wait for Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Saphir Ortion Neis an enemy or an ally

"Dist the Reaper turning into a friend now it's quite a shock, but if he is helping us I say we should let him join us for a while" Luke said surprising Anise and Guy.

"Luke are you serious about this?!" Guy said wondering if Luke was alright.

"Yeah if he's being trusted by Nephry, Peony, and **Jade** I think we should give him a chance." The Kimlascan Viscount replied.

"Wow this is just like with Spinoza all over again and it makes me somewhat scared." Anise said getting a glare from Jade.

"Relax Anise I'm not going by Dist the Reaper for the entire time Luke's been gone, I've been working here as chief researcher in fomicry helping Jade find a better purpose for replicas." Saphir spoke behind the dark haired fon master.

"So this new score is of the fire fonon right Saphir?" Guy asked.

"Yes and not to sound as corny as Jade you have a HOT journey ahead." Saphir joked and reassured.

"Saphir Peony has been by here hasn't he?" Jade asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Actually Jade Peony's in my office waiting for you guys." The ex God-General replied.

"Wow let's go see him and ask him if he's learned anything new about the new score." Luke suggested and walked to Saphir's office.

And with that Saphir walked right next to Luke and they talked the walk there while Jade, Guy, and Anise trailed behind them Guy and Anise suspicious of their old enemies motive.

"Luke it's good to see you my friend how have you been" Peony barraged Luke with a greeting as he nearly killed the viscount with a hug.

"I've been okay Peony but if you don't let go I'm gonna die before I propose to Tear." Luke said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry about that old friend I was just overcome with joy at seeing someone I missed for the past six months." The Malkuthian emperor said.

"I understand Peony but have any of the others been given a death hug besides me" the redhead wondered worried.

"Only Saphir and he deserved it too" Peony said with a smirk.

"So emperor Peony what has Saphir told you about this new score" Guy asked as the carefree emperor let go of Luke.

"It seems this new score is Efreet's, and the fifth fonon now has its own scion." Peony said with a strong seriousness in his voice.

"So all we have to do is find the scion of Efreet's power, and get him to tell us the score of Efreet sounds easy, but with us nothings ever easy." Luke said deep in thought.

And here ends chapter 5 of Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons, wait for chapter 6 soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Search for the Scion of Fire

After the surprising meeting with Saphir Luke and the others went to the in to rest, and when Luke went to his room which was pitch black.

"I thought I left the light on here." Luke said puzzled.

"It's been a long time Luke Fon Fabre." Said a familiar voice.

"That voice it can't be there's no way!" Luke said scared from the voice and turned on the light to see a man who looked exactly like him.

"A-A-ASCH IT CAN'T BE!" Luke said shocked.

Just as Luke yelled Jade, Anise, and Guy came running to his room and saw Asch the Bloody sitting on Luke's bed.

"Asch what are you doing here last I recall I saw you die and your power flowed into me." Luke said with his serious tone.

"Simple scion of Lorelei's power you're looking at the scion of fire." Asch said with a smirk.

"No way Luke's original is the scion of Efreet's fire!?" asked a perplexed Anise.

"Don't bump me together with my ex replica anymore little fon master because I returned sooner than him, and who knows maybe I should've kept Tear company since it took three years for Luke to return." Asch said hoping to make Luke mad.

"SHUT UP ASCH YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT TOOK EVERYTHING LORELEI COULD THINK OF TO RESTORE ME BY USING YOUR OLD BODY!!!" Luke screamed his blood boiling.

"Yes and the six months you were trapped in Baticul I made my move and now Tear is trapped on Eldrant." Asch said with an evil smirk.

"GRRRRRRR why are you doing this Asch?" Luke asked through his teeth.

"Payback for coming home so late you and I are both necessary for completing the score of fire." Asch said.

"What do you mean Asch?" Guy asked perplexed about the scions of sound and fire.

"N.D. 2021 the scions of Lorelei and Efreet will battle upon the site of the demise of the "One who seeks glory" and stop the resurrection of evil." Asch said with Luke looking confused.

I'm gonna stop the fic right here. Did anyone think I was going to resurrect Asch did you? Well be sure to wait for chapter 7 and Van and the others coming back that's scary well see you when 7 is done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Challenge from the Scion of Fire

"We have to fight Asch but if memory serves I beat you in Eldrant three years ago, and then you gave me your power to beat Van." Luke said not wanting to fight his original again.

"Yes I know Luke but we have to fight at the site of Van's demise or he and the God-Generals come back stronger than before, and not even your second-order hyperresonance can kill Van this time." Replied the ex-God-General.

"Asch" Luke said.

"You will fight me on Eldrant or you'll never see Tear again and she'll be the first killed by her own brother!" Asch exclaimed.

"Now do you really want your love to die by her brother's hand because you were too scared to fight for this world 'cause Van won't give up his replica plan." He said.

"…"

"Asch I can't believe you've done all this to get Luke to fight you it isn't right." Guy said disappointment in his voice.

"Luke you have four days to meet me on top of Eldrant then and there we will fight, but arrive before sundown." Asch said leaving the inn.

"…"

After that Luke, Guy, Anise, and Jade went to sleep, traveled across The Luke Bridge, and made it to Sheriden.

"Hey guys." Spoke a familiar blonde.

"Noelle we need to borrow the Albiore." Said Luke getting to the point.

"Yeah Asch told me you'd need it." Said Noelle striking a nerve with Luke.

"Did Asch tell you why we need to go back to Eldrant?" asked Jade.

"Yes I'm sorry Luke it must be rough on you." Said Noelle feeling the utmost sympathy for the redhead.

After that Noelle took them to the Albiore, started it, and started taking them to Eldrant.

"Hey Noelle I was wondering if could you fly us to Chesedonia to get Natalia, since I'm sure she would want to stop this from taking a turn for the worst." Spoke guy

Upon giving Guy's request a yes Noelle changed course and began flying to the jewel of the desert to get the second to last member of the group.

Sorry if it was short I wanted to get the rest of Asch's challenge so be ready for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! I planned for another update soon, and Okami Resurrection of Darkness, Return of the Uzumakis redone, and Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons are the three fics I've never written on paper. I just want to say that after this chapter I'll close the poll and make a new one with choices for the changed harem in Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan. Also redlox2 the story will remain NarutoXYugito that is one thing I will never change just the rest of the women in the harem.**

**Now first off I don't own Tales of the Abyss, but I have loved the game for years. I just wished I played it before I put away my PS2 again. I also loved the challenges Luke and Tear went through and their tearful farewell on Eldrant as well as their reunion at the end of the game. However, truthfully if I did own Tales of the Abyss I'd have made sure it ended after Luke and Tear said "I do".**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Fonon talking"**

"_**Fonon thinking/mental conversation with scion"**_

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

**Arrival in Chesedonia, and Trip to Eldrant**

The flight from Belkend to Chesedonia was quiet, and the atmosphere was tense. Although, within a few minutes the Albiore was able to land in the harsh desert on the Kimlascan side of the jewel of the desert. Once Noelle landed the all terrain ship they stepped off and entered the desert city in search of Natalia.

"Okay…" Luke began. "We're going to start searching for Natalia. Guy take Anise and Noelle and search the entire Malkuth side while Jade and I search here on the Kimlascan side." He continued. "Whoever finds her first head to the Albiore and signal the other group the sooner we find her the sooner we can find someone else." Luke finished and began walking away to search as Jade followed before they split on the Kimlascan side.

"I've never seen Luke so serious or in charge before." Anise began. "It's kind of hot." She added with a blush.

"Yes a man tends to be hot when the fate of the world is thrust into his hands and the woman he loves is being threatened by someone he thought of as a comrade." Guy said in an annoyed tone before the remaining three split up on the Malkuth side of Chesedonia.

**[With Guy]**

Gailardia Galan Gardios was searching along the Malkuth side of Chesedonia thinking about how to tell everything to Natalia.

"_Man this is not going to be easy it's not like I can come out and say 'Oh hey Natalia Luke, Anise, Jade, and I ran into your ex fiancé Asch, and it turns out that not only is he back, but he's also become the scion of Efreet the fifth fonon. He also kidnapped Tear and is using her to force Luke to come to Eldrant for them to fight to the death in order to prevent Van and the God-Generals from coming back stronger than ever, and destroying the world.' Yeah that would really turn out great."_ Guy thought sarcastically to himself before bumping into someone.

"Ow who did I run into?" Asked a familiar voice causing Guy to snap his head up in surprise to see the person he was looking for.

"Natalia?!" Guy asked.

"Guy what are you doing here?" The Kimlascan Goodwill Ambassador asked.

"No time." Guy said standing and helping her up. "We need to get to the Albiore fast, and let the others know I found you." He finished and began dragging her until they got into the Albiore where he managed to launch an emergency flare from the ship signaling the others.

**[Anise and Noelle]**

The two met up after searching alone with no result, and saw the flare before they could continue together.

"Wow looks like someone already found our princess." Anise said.

"Yeah, now will come the hard part of telling her what's happened so far." Noelle replied before the two began running to the Albiore.

**[Luke and Jade]**

"Seems one of the others found Natalia." Jade said.

"That's good now let's hurry, regroup, and tell Natalia everything." Luke said as the two men began running to the ship.

As the two ran then joined up with Noelle and Anise before boarding the Albiore and taking off with the princess now in hand.

[Onboard the Albiore]

"Okay now that we have Natalia onboard the ship let's head to Eldrant." Guy said.

"No not yet." Luke spoke out. "I'd like us to make one more stop before flying to Eldrant." He finished.

"Where Luke because we have till sunset to make it to Eldrant?" Noelle asked.

"Fly us to the Cheagle Woods when we land I'll go alone to fined Mieu." Luke answered.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Natalia asked annoyed.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait until Luke grabs Mieu so we can tell you both once, and keep Luke calm." Jade said calmly.

After that the six flew in silence until they reached the Cheagle Woods, and Luke disembarked on his own into the forest to the tree the Cheagles live in. Once he arrived inside he went to the elder of the Cheagle tribe.

"Excuse me elder, but I need to ask a favor of you." Luke said as he knelt before the the old Cheagle with a ring around its waist.

"What do you wish to ask Master Luke?" The elder asked.

"My friends and I have an important journey ahead of us, and I would like Mieu to travel by my side again." Luke began before picking up the elder and whispering, "Also I really grew attached to the little guy, and felt kind of lonely without him." He finished before setting down the old Cheagle.

"I see." The elder replied before turning to the tribe. "Mieu, mieu mieu mieu." The elder spoke in Cheagle tongue before a blue Cheagle emerged from the group and approached the elder.

Once the Cheagle stopped before the elder, the ancient Cheagle took the ring from around its waist and gave it to the younger Cheagle. Once the young one put the ring around his waist he turned to Luke before jumping up and hugging the side of his head.

"MASTER!" The Cheagle shouted with joy.

"It's good to see you again Mieu." Luke began as he patted the Cheagles back. "However we need to get to the Albiore and fast." He finished as he cradled the Cheagle in his arms and ran to the ship before it took flight once more.

**[Aboard the Albiore]**

"Okay so now that we have Mieu can someone tell us what's going on, and why we're going to the ruins of Eldrant?" Natalia asked.

"Natalia." Guy began. "You won't like this, but Asch is back." He finished.  
"What?! But that's impossible!" She spoke surprised.

"No Natalia Asch is back and he's kidnapped Tear to fulfill a score from the Fifth Fonon." Luke said barely controlling his rage.

"But why would Asch do that, and to fulfill a score of all reasons." Natalia asked.

"Because he wanted to challenge me atop Eldrant where we had our final fight with Van." Luke said.

"Yes and the score was completely necessary because Asch said "N.D. 2021 the scions of Lorelei and Efreet will battle upon the site of the demise of the "One who seeks glory" and stop the resurrection of evil.", and sadly Asch has been reborn as the scion of Efreet." Jade spoke.

"There is also the fact that Asch wants us there by sunset, even though the final battle isn't until four days from now." Anise said.

"It's kind of obvious though when you think about the why he wants us there by sunset tonight." Guy spoke out.

"When we arrive we can set up camp and rest, tomorrow we can search for Tear, the next day we can plan a strategy, and then the day after Luke will fight Asch and hopefully prevent the return of Van and the God-Generals." Jade spoke with an emotionless voice one would expect from a colonel.

After they finished explaining the situation to Natalia and Mieu Natalia became upset at how far Asch was willing to go to make sure Van never returned, and Mieu just looked up at Luke.

"_Tear…"_ The little Cheagle thought before looking out a window on the ship.

Everyone was left to their thoughts as the Albiore began to land on the ruins of Eldrant, the ruins of Hod.

* * *

**Now how was this because I haven't played the game in years so the only thing I had to draw any inspiration from was the first seven chapters of this very fic. Hope I get some reviews from my readers on this since it was one of my first two fics I ever wrote on this site. Also it is amazing that I was able to get two stories updated in just this week. Also I might update my Okami fic next to update you all on the next poll involving the harem for Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan.**

**Until next time…**

**G.T. out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone it's me Gold Testament. I know I only made one update back in March, but I have a very good reason, and that reason just so happens to be the poll on my profile regarding the harem in Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan. I NEED MORE VOTES IN THAT POLL PEOPLE! The sooner three women in that poll reach 100% I will FINALLY update that story, but until you get in gear and vote I'll be stuck updating every story except that. Anyway I just wanted to warn that I'll be getting close to the end of this fic, and possibly Okami Resurrection of Darkness. That's two more reasons to vote in the current poll because when I finish one story I'll set up another poll asking which idea I should write next.**

**Anyway as for the harem poll for Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan…**

**Fem. Kurama – 65 votes**

**Samui – 59 votes**

**Anko – 45 votes**

**Ayame – 38 votes**

**Hana Inuzuka – 32 votes**

**Hanabi Hyuuga – 29 votes**

**Temari – 28 votes**

**Guren – 26 votes**

**Fem. Orochimaru – 26 votes (Wonder how many Fem. Jiraiya would've gotten?)**

**Ino Yamanaka – 19 votes**

**Karui – 18 votes (Is this because she pummeled Naruto when she, Samui, and Omoi came to the village for info on Sasuke after he attacked Killer Bee?)**

**Amaru – 10 votes (Really surely she'd be good.)**

**Tell you what how about I finish the poll for one woman to reach 100% and the other two at least close to it? Because I want that poll done and closed before I have at least 1 finished story, is that too much to ask from the people that demand constant updates from me.**

**Surely you all should know that I make polls about important things relating to my stories.**

**Anyway time for the disclaimer…**

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss, its characters, monsters, or locations. All I own is the plot for this story, however, there is nothing I would change from the game…especially Guy's fear of women because it was more hilarious than Luke and Tear dancing around their feelings for each other.**

**Anyway…On with the story.**

* * *

**Arrival on Eldrant, and the Search for Tear**

The Albiore slowly descended on the ruins of Eldrant, the replica of the long destroyed Isle of Hod. One by one each member in the group slowly walks out of the land, sea, and airship as memories of their previous trip to the island return: The fight with Legretta the Quick, Luke being separated from the group, the fight between him and Asch before gaining the complete Key of Lorelei, seeing the ruins of Guy's mansion where he regained all his old memories, Asch's death by the blades of Oracle Knights and Luke gaining Second Order Hyper Resonance, the fight with Sync the Tempest, the Final Battle with Van, Luke using the Key of Lorelei to free the seventh fonon into the Fon Belt, but the most important memory that fuels Luke's determination was hearing Tear say "Luke, I love you." That one memory increases his desire to find Tear, and this time make sure no one takes her away from him like this.

As they reach the main entrance of Eldrant Luke turns to his friends, and his mentor (though Jade would never truly admit that).

"Alright Noelle knowing you, you'll be standing by the Albiore, but I have to ask… Are the rest of you ready for this because this place does not have many good memories for some." Luke spoke looking at Guy and Natalia as Noelle nodded to what Luke had said about her.

"Luke this may be the place where I regained the memory of my sister protecting me." Guy began. "But this place is just a replica of a long destroyed original. For a long time my home has been with you and Natalia, and throughout our old journey this group became my new family." Guy explained. "Through all of that you should know I'll be with you every step of the way, and this time I'll make sure Tear doesn't have to wait a few years to hold you in her arms if you do something bold again." He finished with a confident grin.

"Luke I'm not the same woman who wanted to fulfill that promise with Asch." Natalia began. "I've moved on from who Asch used to be to another man, and Tear is one of my closest friends. Do you really think I'd stand by while she was in trouble?" Natalia explained as she grabbed Guy's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Let's get in there, rescue Tear, kick Asch's butt, save the world, and go home!" Anise said with her usual excitement with Mieu bouncing in agreement.

After her all Jade did was fix his glasses and nod to Luke.

"Alright let's go." Luke said, and with that the group of five went into the formerly abandoned fortress to search for their missing friend.

As the traveled through the ruins of Eldrant they made it passed the areas they fought Legretta and Sync, made it to the ruins of Guy's manor from Hod where Mieu saw something in the fireplace.

"Mieu?" The cheagle spoke in confusion despite the despite the sorcerer's ring, and began floating away from Luke's shoulder making him look in confusion until he saw what Mieu was looking at.

In the fireplace he saw the figure of a woman tied up and gagged, and he instantly recognized her.

"TEAR!" Luke screamed as he ran to the fireplace, carefully helped her out, and untied her.

"TEAR!" Mieu shrieked with joy as he hugged Tear.

"Luke, Mieu, everyone it's good to see the group together, but can someone explain the whole story because Asch refused to speak a word when he kidnapped me. All he said was that I was the bargaining chip to bring Luke here." Tear said.

"Tear." Jade began. "Asch was brought back as the scion of Efreet, and he kidnapped you only to fulfill the score of the fifth fonon, which stated, "N.D. 2021 the scions of Lorelei and Efreet will battle upon the site of the demise of the "One who seeks glory" and stop the resurrection of evil." That means he and Luke will have to fight at the very summit of Eldrant where Van met his end." Jade replied.

"So I was bait to make sure Luke couldn't refuse?" Tear asked and everyone nodded.

"The important thing is we have another score to find a way around because the score of Efreet doesn't specify if Asch and I fight to the finish, and remember how Asch and I gained Hyper Resonance from being the scions of Lorelei?" Luke asked and everyone nodded.

"Yes Luke, so what are you thinking?" Guy asked knowing his best friend was on to something.

"What if Asch gained a new ability from Efreet and still has the Hyper Resonance from Lorelei that we could possibly use together with my Second Order Hyper Resonance?" Luke asked surprising his friends.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**So what do you think of this chapter I think maybe one, two, or three more, and the story will be done. Hopefully fans of my Naruto and Percy Jackson stories will read this fic for the special ending I have planned for this story. Also before I end the chapter completely I must continue to ask my readers to vote in the poll on my profile.**

**Till next time…**

**G.T. out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY READERS! Gold Testament here with an end of the month update for "Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons." I know it has been weeks since I updated my stories, but just for the record I have been hard at work writing the rough draft for the next chapter of "Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan". Oh also don't think that the last time I updated was when I updated "Return of the Uzumakis Redone" because you would be dead wrong. Although my last update is a technicality because I am co-writing a NarutoXSakura story with LoboTheZetaWolf. The plot is his, the idea is his, and I allowed him to post the story, however, I wrote the chapter. Now I'm trying to crack down on writing my stories before I start classes around May 20 at my dad's college, so please have faith in me. It is hard writing some stories out on paper while in my dad's office in secret since writing in my bed eventually causes my legs to cramp up.**

**Now for the thing I hate most**

…**the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss, I just own the idea for this story. By the way I have a little question for my fans… "What is the one thing from the game that I brought back in this very story?" Answer this question, and I will bring you into the next author's note.**

* * *

**Last time**

_"Luke, Mieu, everyone it's good to see the group together, but can someone explain the whole story because Asch refused to speak a word when he kidnapped me. All he said was that I was the bargaining chip to bring Luke here." Tear said._

_"Tear." Jade began. "Asch was brought back as the scion of Efreet, and he kidnapped you only to fulfill the score of the fifth fonon, which stated, "N.D. 2021 the scions of Lorelei and Efreet will battle upon the site of the demise of the "One who seeks glory" and stop the resurrection of evil." That means he and Luke will have to fight at the very summit of Eldrant where Van met his end." Jade replied._

_"So I was bait to make sure Luke couldn't refuse?" Tear asked and everyone nodded._

_"The important thing is we have another score to find a way around because the score of Efreet doesn't specify if Asch and I fight to the finish, and remember how Asch and I gained Hyper Resonance from being the scions of Lorelei?" Luke asked and everyone nodded._

_"Yes Luke, so what are you thinking?" Guy asked knowing his best friend was on to something._

_"What if Asch gained a new ability from Efreet and still has the Hyper Resonance from Lorelei that we could possibly use together with my Second Order Hyper Resonance?" Luke asked surprising his friends._

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Surprise Encounter, a Promise, and Asch**

"Luke what are you thinking?" Guy asked.

"I'm thinking that since I gained Hyperresonance from being Asch's replica and an isofon of Lorelei, and gained Second Order Hyperresonance from Asch's death." Luke began. "Maybe Efreet gave Asch his own advanced hyperresonance in order for us to be equal in power." He explained.

"Of course I can see where you are going Luke!" Jade realized.

"Where is Luke going with this Jade?" Natalia asked.

"Second Order Hyperresonance results in two combined hyperresonances, so if Asch gained a new form of hyperresonance and combined it with Luke's Second Order Hyperresonance…" Jade trailed off.

"Then we have a chance to keep both Luke and Asch this time without losing anyone except for my brother." Tear spoke out.

"Wait Luke came up with all of that?" Anise asked shocked.

"Hey don't sound so surprised Anise I did a lot of growing up over the years." Luke said smiling at the young fon master.

"Well let's hurry and get to Asch so we can save him and the world." Guy said before they began running to Van's Palace.

Upon reaching the entrance however our heroes came to an interesting surprise as three people: a bald, fat man with a beard and mustache, a skinny man with a mouse on his head, and a beautiful, yet depressed looking, redheaded woman, all dressed as circus performers emerged from the building. The three are Urushi, York, and Noir…

"The Dark Wings?!" Luke said surprised.

"Well this is a surprise to see the seven of you again after all these years." York said.

"Asch is waiting for Luke atop the palace, and so far nothing is stopping him from going through with this score." Urushi said.

"Yeah we know since he kidnapped my girlfriend just so I couldn't say no, and we're just as surprised to see you three too." Luke replied.

"Why does Noir look depressed?" Anise asked.  
"It's because…" York trailed off as Noir punched him in the gut.

"You love Asch don't you Noir?" Tear asked.

"How do you know?" The former thief asked.

"I had the same look when Luke had to release Lorelei, and I'm betting you silently said you love him before coming down here too." Tear answered.

"Yes." She replied depressed.

"Noir." Luke began getting her attention. "I have a plan to make sure Asch and I stay, so please come with us." He told them.

"H-How?" Noir asked shocked.

"Come with us, and you'll find out." Luke answered. "And I promise you'll leave here attached to his arm." He added with a smirk.

After that the group of now ten hurried to the top of the palace where they saw the redheaded scion of the fifth fonon.

"So you've come…Luke."

* * *

**Sorry if it's on the short side, but this was a very good place to end the chapter. Besides now there will be at least two more chapters to this story…the final one being the best. I admit I'm being impatient since I really want to write the ending to this story. Anyway I also recommend the fic I'm co-writing with LoboTheZetaWolf, "The Fox and The Medic." Also his Alpha and Omega fics are pretty good too. The main reason I'm working with him though is because…he's an old buddy of mine from high school.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone it's me Gold Testament bringing you another chapter for Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons. My next few updates will be for this story until I finish it, and the reason for this is because it is close to complete. For those of you that go to my profile I have two complete stories already: Okami Resurrection of Darkness and ****Team 7 Mother's Day Surprise (which surprisingly only has two reviews despite being on the site for more than a day.) I want to have at least half my stories complete before I start school for the summer semester. For this fic there will be at least one or two more updates right after this chapter, so you can see how close to complete it is especially since one of the next updates will be a nice epilogue. Also for anyone who has read the final chapter of my Okami story it was my first time typing a wedding within a story, and yes my dear readers I said a wedding. That is how Okami Resurrection of Darkness ends with the wedding of Amaterasu and Issun. I will probably update Return of the Uzumakis after I finish this story since I usually write the next chapter of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan and Soldiers of the Skies out on paper to try and make the chapters longer. I will also spend a lot of time during the coming week studying before school. **

**Now for the hated disclaimer…**

**I don't own Tales of the Abyss. The only thing I own is this story idea as a fan thought sequel to the game/anime. I will say one thing…Guy's fear of women was hilarious until he was completely cured.**

* * *

**The Final Battle**

"So you've come…Luke" Asch said as Luke, his friends and fiancé, and the Dark Wings arrived. "And apparently with the Dark Wings as well…Why?" He asked curious.

"Besides the fact that you're risking your life to save the world despite Noir loving you?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Seems you gained a sense of humor just before Van's return." Asch said.

"Actually I gained a sense of humor when I might have thought of a way around the score, like with both of us at the Tower of Rem." Luke said.

"Ah when using hyper resonance to clear the miasma, and still live." Asch began. "An accidental fluke for cheating the Score of Lorelei." He finished.

"Yes, but could you have gained a new form of Hyper Resonance?" Luke asked.

"There's no way he could've gained something even close to powerful as a second order Hyper Resonance!" A voice said from behind them.

As soon as they turned they saw five people from the past.

Largo the Black Lion: Natalia's biological father, who opposed the score because it took his wife and daughter from him.

Sync the Tempest: One of the replicas of the deceased Fon Master Ion, who hated the score simply because it led to his creation.

Arietta the Wild: Ex-Fon Master Guardian who was in love with the original Ion and hated Anise.

Legretta the Quick: Giselle Oslo Tear's mentor, and the woman who loved Van.

"Wow this is a surprise four of the Six God Generals back from the dead to greet their leader." Asch said with a glare at the four.

"Actually we're also going to kill a traitor and give yours and Luke's corpses to Van as a gift." Sync said with a smirk.

"So Tear here we are once again meeting as enemies." Legretta spoke which caused Natalia to flinch a little.

"Legretta, Badaq, Arietta." Luke called to them and gaining everyone's attention.

"We don't have to be enemies this time." Luke said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean boy?" Largo said.

"Badaq what I mean is you can join us, and gain a second chance in the world like Saphir Gneiss." Luke answered.

"Luke what are you doing?" Guy asked.

"I'm trying to help Anise, Tear, and Natalia."Luke told his best friend.

"What do you mean replica?" Legretta asked.

"Giselle, you were Tear's mentor and a sister to her." Luke began. "It truly hurt her to see your death, let alone for Van who hasn't known what love is since the destruction of Hod." Luke explained. "After all if Van cared for anyone would he have caused Tear, Asch, and me the pain we went through?" He asked the former major.

"You weren't the only one who cared for Van once, Tear loved her brother dearly, and even tried to bring him back from the darkness, and Asch looked at Van as a mentor and a second father." Luke told her.

"Oh please how would you know how Asch felt?" Sync spoke out.

"Because that's exactly what I felt when I looked at Van." Luke said before looking at Asch. "Not everything about a replica is the same as its original, but some thoughts and feelings are whether or not the replica becomes their own person." Luke said.

"How very heartwarming." Sync said. "But why should Largo and Arietta join you?" The bitter replica asked.

"Badaq do you wish to be there for Natalia as the father you wanted to be despite her also being treated as a daughter by King Ingolbert? Do you want to be there for her at her wedding?" Luke asked the giant of a man.

"I had always wanted that from the minute she was born." Largo replied.

"Arietta do you know the truth that Van hid from you?" Luke asked her.

"What truth?" She asked.

"Arietta the Ion you guarded died long ago, and the one Anise guarded that died in my arms as he rid Tear of the miasma that poisoned her was just like me and Sync… a replica" Luke said to her.

"What?!" The ex guardian asked. "N-No you're lying!" Arietta spoke out.

"Actually Arietta, Luke speaks the truth." Largo began. "The Ion you knew and loved died, and the one Anise was forced to help kill was a replica like Luke. Van hid the truth because he knew you would have killed yourself." He told her.

"Then what would be the point of joining you?!" Arietta asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"The point is to move on from the past, and possibly help someone else." Jade spoke up. "After all that is your plan for her to live right Luke?" He asked the redhead ex replica.

"Yeah since Arietta could heal her heart as she tries to help Sync." He answered surprising Sync.

"And how exactly can she help me huh?" Sync asked, but this time Asch answered.

"By showing you that you aren't a reject, and treating you as the human you should've been when you branched away from being the Original Ion's replacement." The scion of Efreet answered.

"As if the only man she has ever cared for has been the Original Ion, and there is no way anyone could treat something like me as human." Sync said only to be slapped by a tearing Arietta.

"Never say that you aren't human because until I learned you were a replica of Ion, I thought of you as a brother." Arietta said as the tears kept falling.

"Sync you know that replica Mohs forced to read the fragment of the seventh fon stone from the core? Anise treats him as human, but not as Ion. She even named him Florian to help him become his own person." Luke began. "And don't forget I was Asch's replica created to be a throwaway pawn in Akzeriuth, but Guy was there for me as my friend as was Tear who has become much more to me. With my friends by my side I became my own person. I'm sure with Arietta by yours you can be free of the replica's curse." Luke told him with a sincere smile.

"Now." Luke began. "Are you going to side with Van again and cause Natalia, Tear, Anise, and me the pain of being forced to kill you again, or are you going to join us and have a new chance at life?" Luke asked.

"I'll give becoming my own man, and letting go of my old hatred and misery a try." Sync said.

"I'll put my feelings for Ion to rest, and try to pursue someone else." Arietta said taking Sync's hand as a blush formed on both of them, and they walked to the group.

"The chance to be a father to Meryl, Natalia, is one thing I've wanted for years." Badaq said as he walked to Natalia who hugged him.

All eyes then turned to Legretta who slowly walked over, and embraced Tear.

"Well, well it appears Luke can do more than cause a Second-Order Hyper Resonance on his own, he can also change people's hearts." A voice sounded from behind Asch causing everyone to turn, and came face to faces with Van.

"Van!" Luke and Asch growled.

"You've both grown." Van spoke as he unsheathed his sword. "But we know what has to happen here." He finished.

It was with that Asch unsheathed a crimson sword burning with the fifth , and Luke unsheathed the Key of Lorelei. As they prepared to charge their former mentor Tear and Noir grabbed them.  
"Luke remember the plan you had." Tear said as she calmed Luke.

"Right." Luke said before looking at Asch. "Asch concentrate on the powers of Lorelei and Efreet within you, and grab the hilt of the Key of Lorelei with me." Luke said as he began a Second-Order Hyper Resonance and grabbed the hilt of Asch's sword with his free hand as Asch did the same with his Inferno Hyper Resonance.

"So this was your plan huh Luke?" Van asked as he charged to stop them before finishing as Luke and Asch began to glow orange and crimson.

"Tear sing!" Luke yelled.

Tear brought out her staff and took a deep breath.

_"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze"_

_As Tear sang the first two melodies of Yulia's Grand Fonic Hymn the energy around Luke and Asch increased until it resembled a flame around them._

_VA rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei_

"Luke how much longer must we prepare this hyper resonance?" Asch asked as their power increased with the next two lines.

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

"It's almost time to unleash this power Asch just hold out a moment more." Luke told him with the fifth and sixth melodies.

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

"**NOW!**" Luke shouted, and with that he and Asch unleashed their new ability. A fonic glyph similar to that of the Second-Order formed beneath them all, and Van slowly began to come aflame before dispersing like anything destroyed by a Hyper Resonance.

And with that Vandestelca Musto Fende was completely destroyed by the boys he personally trained. Feeling drained Luke and Asch dropped their swords, and slowly fell only to be caught by Badaq and Jade.

"Are they?" Noir asked.

"They're fine." Jade began. "They're just a bit drained after all this was the very first Second-Order Inferno Resonance in existence especially with the Grand Fonic Hymn amplifying its power." Jade said with a smirk.

And with that they proceeded to carry the unconscious men to the Albiore, and when they awoke Luke was greeted by a kiss from Tear, and Asch, a kiss from Noir.

* * *

**And so ends the final battle which means that the next chapter will be the epilogue of Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons. The epilogue will be the absolute end of this very story, and will be something to enjoy.**

**This is Gold Testament signing off for some time.**

**Goodbye for now my dear wonderful readers and goodnight.**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey everyone it's me again with another update for the same story. I just really wanted to mark Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons complete as soon as I could. So I decided to start writing the Epilogue chapter, which sadly will be pretty short compared to all the other chapters. It is, however, a necessary evil, and after this half the stories on my profile will be complete. Also a reason I wanted to complete a few of my stories before writing anymore is because I wanted to have close to half my stories done instead of having a ton of incomplete stories like a lot of people I subscribed because too many incomplete stories is just not good. Especially if most of the incompletes are stories that people would and do enjoy.**

**So without further ado.**

**It is time for the one thing I hate about this…**

…**The disclaimer…**

**I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss. The only thing I do own is this story idea.**

* * *

**The Big Day**

**{6 months after the defeat of Van, 3 months after was Guy and Natalia's wedding, and the next three months was Asch and Noir's wedding.}**

It was a beautiful day on Auldrant, however, many people were in the Cathedral of Daath. The reason why is because of another grand wedding being officiated by Fon Master Anise Tatlin.

This is the wedding of Luke fon Fabre and Mystearica Aura Fende, and at the moment Luke was in the chapel completely nervous.

"Luke you really need to calm down." Guy said as one of his three best men.

"Easy for you to say Guy you and Natalia are already married, and so are Asch and Noir." Luke said still shaking.

"Yet you were our main best man, and you told us that if we stayed calm and focus on what will happen after the wedding." Asch told his former replica.

"That after the wedding Tear will be Mystearica Fon Fabre, my wife, and the future mother of my children." Luke began. "Not really my best pep talk." He added.

"That and the thoughts from your pep talk were what helped us through the nervousness of our weddings." Guy said.

With that Luke's third best Sync decided to speak.

"Luke you have save the world twice, freed Lorelei from the core of Auldrant, and even convinced me to find a better life free of my darkness, but the thing that terrifies you most is your own wedding?" Sync asked with a chuckle.

"Remember Sync you're only one of my best men because Arietta and Anise both asked me. Do you know how hard it is to say no to both of them when they give the puppy dog eyes?" Luke asked.

"I can barely handle when Arietta does it alone, and I'm a best man because Jade was needed for an important job." Sync replied.

As the three spoke Arietta, Natalia, and Noir each walked up to the altar, first to kiss their men, and second was to take their places with Natalia as the Maid of Honor and Arietta and Noir as the bridesmaids. After they took their places music began to play, and when everyone looked to the door they saw Colonel Jade Curtiss walking the bride to the altar. Once Tear was standing by her husband to be Jade immediately took his seat after giving them both a warm smile.

"Dearly beloved." Anise began. "We are gathered here today to tie Luke fon Fabre and Mystearica Aura Fende in holy matrimony. If there is any among us who does not wish for these two to be wed…speak now and forever rest in peace." Anise said with a devilish smile usually seen on Jade when he'd scare Luke or mess with Guy.

"The groom has something he would wish to say before us all." Anise said before everyone turned to Luke.

"Tear." Luke began. "The first time we met you tried to kill Van, when I believed him to be good, at first in Tartaroo Valley I didn't like you too much for that, however, when I first woke up and saw you under the moonlight of the Valley… I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. As we traveled together with our friends I began to fall for you until I would do anything to protect you and see you happy. In fact I want to say that the first time when we beat Van, and I released Lorelei I had one regret. I couldn't tell you something completely important." Luke said to Tear in front of hundreds of witnesses.

"What did you want to tell me Luke?" Tear asked curious about a regret Luke's had since that day many years ago.

"Mystearica Aura Fende…" Luke began showing he was serious. "I love you with all my heart, and wish to be with you until my final breath." Luke said bringing a tear to Tear's eye.

"Well then I don't think I'll need to ask if Luke takes Tear as his wife after this, so Mystearica Aura Fende, do you take Luke fon Fabre as your lawfully wedded husband?" Anise asked.

"Yes, till death and even after." Tear said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife…" Was as far as Anise got before Tear launched herself at Luke and into an extremely passionate kiss.

Upon the kiss everyone broke into cheers and applause, and as she kissed her husband Tear threw the bouquet only for it to be caught by Giselle Oslo, Tear's mentor and sister figure. Once Giselle caught the bouquet she looked at jade with a blush and a smirk, as he began to blush as well.

This was truly a great day for Luke and Tear fon Fabre.

_**The End**_

* * *

**And there this is actually the second wedding I did in a story. Hopefully I'll get some feedback about this one, so I can know where to improve. For now enjoy, and I'll see you all on my next update.**

**Gold Testament out…with 3 complete stories.**


End file.
